Haruki Satonaka
Haruki Satonaka (スプリングウッド, Spring Wood) is the son of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. He along with his twin sister Azami live in Hamā Town and attends Ryūsei High School. After searching for a way to become stronger, he has decided to attend the Yuengiri Academy along with his sister and newest friend Asuka Heart. Appearance Haruki as a small child had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. He had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching his sister Azami. As he got older his eyes took a light blue tone and his hair shortened quite a bit. Haruki appears again as a skinny teenager and has pale skin, moppy white hair and blueish-brown eyes. This is caused by his body's unnatural ability to block ultraviolet rays. When he is enraged or excited such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent or when he loses himself deep in thought; he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him an almost maniacal appearance. While trying to defend his parents along side his sister from their grandfather Rei'juro Satonaka, Haruki received a scar over his right eye that only appears when angered or using his zanpakuto abilities. Personality Haruki is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his twin sister Azami and close friends Apollo and Yurei. He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not a type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his fate as a Shinigami, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his home. Haruki believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Haruki has another personality residing in his mind, named Shirai. Shirai was formed after Haruki received his his scar from his grandfather Rei'juro when he was younger causing Haruki's spiritual energy to create another being in his mind. To distinguish himself from Haruki; Shirai reveals his green eyes and brown hair when he is in charge. In contrast to Haruki, Shirai shows no concern about the pain caused to people other than himself. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive. Whenever he thinks that Haruki is feeling a sense of doubt during battle, he'll immediately switch in and do what he deems is necessary, just so they would not get killed even to the extent that he also finds amusement in seeing other people die and suffer. The difference between the two personalities often forms a conflict between them, as they rarely work together in different situations. Haruki often hesitates during his fights, because he is afraid that the people might get killed for no good reason. T his causes Shirai to get angry at him at times, criticizing that Haruki often tries to impose his opinion on others, without even understanding them, and worries just so that he could feel better about himself. He added that this hesitation of Haruki, especially in the battlefield, will be the reason that they will get killed by the enemy in the future. On the other hand, Haruki in some ways despises Shirai, as Shirai can easily kill people without remorse or guilt of any kind. Despite this conflict, there are times when the two can still settle their differences and fight together when needed when their preferred goals coincide, just like when fighting against an enemy they both have a major dislike against. The two personalities have their own range of specialty when it comes to combat situations. Haruki is the rational one, being the one to think about tactics during combat. Shirai, on the other hand, is the one responsible for their reflexes and their battle intuition. When uniting both their strengths, they act as dual processing brains with a reflexive body, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield. After living with each other for some time, Shirai and Haruki have found a way to co-exist. Shirai has learned to be able to exert control without actually taking full control leading to others thinking Haruki has had a swift mood change. When Shirai exerts this control, Haruki shows a more sadistic personality; even losing all reason even surpassing Shirai's own savagery. ﻿ History Being born to two powerful shinigami Haruki inherited their innate spiritual ability. He along with his sister Azami developed a connection with his zanpakuto at a young age. This allowed him to defend his parents alongside Azami once they were attacked by their grandfather. After learning to deal withe fact that they had zanpakutos; Haruki and Azami's parents toook them away until they reached an older age. Now that Attending Ryusei High School Haruki has reached an age that Van and Anna hae decided that he and his sister are ready to inherit their zanpakutos once more. One day while at school the mysterious shinigami kown as Inshu Senshi attacked Hama Town and in turn caused lots of destruction to the school which in turned caused Haruki, Azami, and their classmates Apollo Myberg and Yurei Mizuki to take action. After the completely one-sided battle against Inshu, Haruki and Yurei decided to train, leading to their eventual meeting with Kentaro Hiroshi and Harumi Kazuki. During his fight with Harumi, he realized just how much of a diiference there was between their powers, losing confidence and losing the fight in the process. After the fight however, Haruki accepted Harumi's offer to teach him Kido. After this quick tutoring process, Haruki quickly struck up a frienship with Kentaro, as they both wanted to surpass their fathers. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds *Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together 'Academy Arc' *Academy Arc: Starting Anew Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Haruki has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with his sister. As a child his and Azami's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows but, when he got older the scar received from his grandfather acted as a seal. Now when angered his spiritual energy breaks past its reservoir surpassing low lieutenant level shinigami. Protective Aura: Haruki's spirtual energy grants him a small protective aura that protects him from weak sword strikes and low level kido spells. He can also project this aura onto others in the form of hexagonal shaped barriers. Skilled Swordsmanship Specialist: After training at the Yuengiri Academy with Naisho Kawahiru as his tutor, Haruki's knowledge of fighting has improved to the point where he is able fight on par with some demons and lieutenant level shinigami. Yuengiri Practioner: Haruki has been trained by his father in the way of the yuengiri. He is capable of integrateing into his swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the basic techniques yet. Kido User: After being taught by Harumi Kazuki, Haruki learned to have some minor skills in this area being most proficient in healing spells. Skilled Hand To Hand Combatant: After making a deal with Rutilus, Haruki has learned to fight with his hands in order to properly defend himself from attacks. His skill in this area is enough to even impress his father. Zanpakuto Reitōtsū (神成長, Frozen Pain): Is the name of Haruki's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it is a regular nodachi with a slender black sheath : [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Due to Haruki's split personas, Reitōtsū has two different releases, one for Haruki and one for Shirai. With the command Endure, '''Haruki's zanpakuto is released. When released it takes the form of a french pirate cutlass with a golden hand guard and a blade that is made out of the rare ore orichalcum. : '' Shikai Special Abilities: Haruki's zanpakuto ability allows him to reduce the kinetic energy of air molecules in order to reduce the temperature around him, effictively allowing him to control and manipulate ice. Due to the amount of water on Earth, Haruki has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. :: Aoi Sekai (アイス世界, Blue World): Haruki's signature skill. He can create a dome of ice mirrors in order to trap an opponent. Though they are made from ice, due to being infused with Haruki's spiritual energy, they are resistant to low level flame attacks. He is able to enter one of the mirrors and instantly transport to another mirror. In order to confuse his foe, all of the mirrors show a reflection of Haruki, so it is difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror he is actually in. Each reflection also does the same as he does, allowing his kido to overwhelm an unwary opponent. Haruki is able to drag an opponent into the mirrors as well. Breaking the mirror does not stop this ability, but creates more openings for Haruki as he is able to pull the opponent into the broken shards as well. Even individual parts of the opponent can be dragged in, restricting an opponent's movements. Haruki can leave the mirror world through any reflective surface, leaving trapped individuals inside without a way to escape. During his fight with Seikatsu, Haruki learned that he could melt the ice mirrors in order to reshape them into another form. ::: Tsukayeshi Hakei '(磨り波形, ''Frosted Wave): By melting at least two of his mirrors, Haruki can launch a large, reiatsu enhanced wave of snow. Upon gaining speed, the wave gathers more water molecules from the air, freezing them in the process. Once it makes contact with the enemy, it begins freezing parts of their body as well. ::: '''Ao Kangoku (青監獄, Blue Prison): This technique retains the mirror's resistance to fire kido. It allows Haruki to melt the ice mirror into a liquid and focus it into the ground before suddenly bringing it to the surface around the opponent in the form of a prism, completely trapping them in ice. He is also capable of calling the ice from the ground at any point and use it as a defense. 2nd Shikai: '''With the command '''Trap, Shirai's release comes out, also bringing forth Shirai's personality. When released the blade shrinks and transforms into a pair of black gloves with a blue gem embedded into a gold frame on the anterior. Steel wires are connected to each finger so that he can use them in order to ensnare and crush his opponents. Upon release, Shirai also gains various straw dolls to use in conjuction with his zanpakuto's ability. '''''Shikai Special Ability: Shirai's zanpakuto ability is the use of dolls through a form of voodoo. He is able to capture a bit of spiritual energy from his opponent into one of the many small straw dolls that that comes with hiis release. The more spiritual energy captured from the opponent the larger the straw doll grows as with each hit the opponent unknowingly adds more of their spiritual energy to the doll. Once he has captured energy from his opponent, he can use their spiritual signature to redirect any instance of physical damage back towards them. Kankin Dami '(監禁ダミー, Imprisonment Dummy''): Once enough energy has been transferred to one of the straw dolls, Shirai is able to transform it into a larger version. The doll then takes on the appearance of the opponent and is capable of using the same abilities as the foe. This ability is mainly used to negate the opponent's ability with an exact copy as it reacts in a mirror-like fashion to the opponent's movements. But the doll can charge the opponent, in orer to provoke an attack causing the same damage back to the one that caused it. [[Bankai|'''Bankai]]: Not Yet Acheived Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Shinkūmyō Category:Human